Ten Life Times
by ACrimsonMoon
Summary: Challenge: Pick a Playlist. Put it on shuffle. The first ten songs you go through, right a short story for each. Don't cheat! -This is just a short One-Shot Challenge! Please Enjoy! SasuHina!


_Hey there! I saw this on one of the old contests on DA and decided to just do it as a challenge. I hope you like it!_

**Challenge:** Pick a Playlist. Put it on shuffle. The first ten songs you go through, right a short story for each. Don't cheat!

_Here goes nothing!_

* * *

**One: One More Night; Maroon 5**

He really shouldn't be doing this. He has a family at home, and nice career going. He is just ruining his life by doing this.

"Sasuke-kun~" Her lavender eyes lit nicely as she purred his name.

"I'm coming." He sighed, only one more night of this. He's only said that a million times, he'll probably say it a million more.

**Two: Beautiful Disaster; Kelly Clarkson**

She sighed softly while looking at the man before her. She was slowly falling in love with this man, and she knew it.

He didn't. That was good.

She knew that if she tried, he would throw her away like he did everyone else that tried to help him. So she would just sit back and watch him break more and more each day.

And every time he broke, she broke with him. Trying to find their missing pieces in life.

**Three: One Heart Missing; Nikki Flores**

He broke her. Everything was going so perfect. They were going to get married, start a family.

She flinched when her friend tried to touch her. "Hinata?" She didn't reply. All she could do was think of how much she missed him.

How could he just leave like that? Not even a goodbye. "Hinata, it'll be okay."

She died a little more with each thought of her other, missing, half.

**Four: Stupid In Love; Rihanna**

She isn't stupid. She knows he is cheating on her, he is lying to her. He is breaking her.

"I'm going to work; I'll be back later tonight." He kissed her forehead and left. He got fired three weeks ago. He was going to his other women on the side. The pretty girl with bright green eyes and pink hair.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered to no one. She isn't stupid. She's in love.

**Five: I Want You; Lloyd**

Sasuke watched the females around him. He rolled his eyes, where was his girlfriend? He stopped searching when he saw a violet blur going the other way.

He made his way out of the club and grabbed his girlfriend before she could cross the street. He held her close, "I love you."

His words did nothing, "But those girls are-"

"Fine, I admit they are cute. I want you, Hinata. Only you." She smiled and turned slowly. Standing on her tip-toes she kissed her boyfriend.

**Six: I'd Lie; Taylor Swift**

He was her best friend. It was so cliché, falling in love with your best friend? Oh jeez, she's become Sakura.

"I hate it when those girls claim 'they love me'. I mean, I wish all girls were like you, Hinata. You don't think of me as anything other than a friend." He sighed and ran his fingers through his mess of hair.

"Of course, Sasuke. You're my best friend, why would I 'love' you?" She lied. She always lied.

**Seven: Mama's Song; Carrie Underwood**

Hinata smiled at herself in the mirror. Her white dressed flowed down like a waterfall. She looked past herself through the mirror, "Please don't cry, mother."

Hikari laughed at her eldest daughter, "I'm sorry baby girl. It's just, are you sure this is what you want? You're only twenty-three. You can get married at any time."

"Mom, I'm getting married. Not dying. I'll be living five blocks away from you. Don't worry." Hinata giggled at her mother. The unspoken question lies there in her opal eyes.

"I love him, Mother. And he loves me. I will be okay, I promise."

**Eight: California King Bed; Rihanna**

They've always been so close. Why was he acting like this, all of a sudden? Did something happen? Did she do something to make him act like this?

"Sasuke?" She asked her boyfriend of five years.

"Hn?" He didn't look at her. She tried to touch him but he moves away, "Please don't."

How could they be so close together, yet so far apart?

**Nine: I Will Always Love You; Glee Version**

She couldn't believe this. She was pregnant. How could this happen?

She was only sixteen. She couldn't be a mother. Sasuke! What would Sasuke think? No seventeen year old would want to be a damn father.

She made a brash decision. _Sasuke, I love you._ With that she left.

She wouldn't ruin both of their lives. Never.

**Ten: A Thousand Years; Christina Perri**

He was finally home. After seven years of war, he finally came back home. He couldn't wait to see his fiancé. She had stopped writing him after he was gone for only four months.

He stepped into his house and into the kitchen to find the women he hoped for there, making food.

He wrapped his arms around her, making her jump. "It's me, Koi. I'm home." He turned her around to find her staring softly at him.

"Sasuke." She let his name slip from her lips for the first time in seven years. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged him tight and kissed him.

"Kaa-chan?" Looking at the door way, the couple saw a little boy, about six. He had long black hair and black eyes.

"Hinata…" He watched her nod.

"We waited for you, Daddy." He was finally home. It felt like a thousand years he'd been gone.

* * *

_That was actually really fun! And a lot of those songs are my favs so I got lucky ^^ Anyone want to try it? Tell me so I can read it!_


End file.
